Kelima
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima ... merindukanmu ternyata menjadi sebegini memalukan. Dasar Kuroo brengsek. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Kuroo/Tsukishima AU day 4]


**Kelima**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Haikyuu! karya Furudate Haruichi**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Kuroo/Tsukishima AU day 4**

**.**

**.**

Satu; kita berjumpa saat aku terjatuh, untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sebuah pertandingan. Saat masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Kau dan aku berada di net yang berseberangan. Kita adalah lawan. Saling beradu tatapan yang ganas. Kita adalah musuh. Kau ini musuhku, Kuroo. Dan aku ingin menang. Aku dan timku akan memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi saat kita bertanding, aku terjatuh, keluar dari lapangan, punggungku mendarat dengan keras. Tapi tak kusangka, tanganmu adalah tangan yang terulur untuk kali pertama. Matamulah yang kutatap, seakan yakin dan mantap dengan pilihan, bahwa kita berdua tidak seharusnya menjadi lawan. Hanya dengan matamu kau mampu membahasakan, bahwa kita bukanlah musuh. Kaubilang, ini hanya pertandingan. Ini hanya permainan. Dan aku luluh. Aku percaya—sesuai dengan kerlinganmu yang mengedip nakal—kita ini adalah kawan. Sebagaimana seharusnya begitu.

Dua; kita berjumpa lagi di dalam bus. Kau hendak berangkat sekolah, aku pun juga begitu. Sebuah pertemuan yang mengejutkan. Dua minggu usai kita bertanding, ternyata kita bertemu lagi. Kau terbitkan senyum kecil, bukan hendak mengejekku pastinya. Aku tahu, kau hanya sedang sinis menyapa. Timmu berhasil kukalahkan kemarin, tapi kau terima saja kekalahan itu dengan lapang dada. Seperti bukan Kuroo kalau mau bersedia mengalah dengan mudah, sangat tak sesuai dengan raut wajahmu yang sangar. Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa, aku ingin melepas tawa. Kacamataku sampai miring sebab sibuk dirimu kutertawakan. Kau makin sinis saja, Kuroo. Aku jadi semakin berguling-guling. Tak bisalah aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Bukan, bukan maksudku menertawakan kekalahanmu. Aku hanya tertawa sebab dirimu ternyata sebegini lucu. Menggemaskan saja melihatmu memasang tampang sedatar kaca. Bis kemudian berhenti. Kau sudah sampai di tempat yang kautuju. Kau tak menoleh kepadaku, tapi aku melihat sesuatu; tampaknya kau terlihat bahagia saat menyadari aku yang tadi tertawa.

Tiga; lama, lama sekali aku merenungkan dirimu, Kuroo. Di dalam kelas yang kurasa sumpek ini. Buku yang kubuka, papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan entah apa, kaca-kaca pada jendela; semua hanya menampilkan bayanganmu. Kupikir aku sudah sinting, atau senewen sebab ulangan yang datang mendadak. Namun, usai ulangan berakhir pun, kepalaku tetap saja berkabut. Meski sudah kuminum segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan kepala yang mulai rusak ini, masih saja, kebingungan ini terus mendera. Apa yang sejatinya kubimbangkan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dan mungkin hingga jam sekolah berakhir, aku tetap tidak tahu. Aku berdiri di atap sekolah sekarang, berbaring di kursi kayu dan memandangi awan. Kulihat, haduh, wajah Kuroo, hanya bayangan wajah lelaki sialan itu yang membuat hari-hariku menjadi runyam. Kuamat-amati, apa gerangan kedutan yang bersembunyi di dalam hati? Angin yang datang mendesir-desir kulit. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian, padahal di sini ramai. Tapi aku merasa sendiri. Dan sejak saat itulah aku menyadari akan satu hal. Aku belajar tentang pengetahuan baru—yang pasti bukan pengetahuan yang kudapat dari ceramah guru-guru. Aku mengenal kosakata baru di dalam hidupku. Aku merindukan Kuroo. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Empat; aku tiba di muka sebuah pintu, dengan membawa segunung kepercayaan diri. Tadi aku bertanya kepada seorang teman, di mana Kuroo tinggal. Aku mendapat alamatnya dan aku memang berniat untuk berkunjung. Ah, anggap saja ini adalah kunjungan sesama teman. Katakanlah, aku ingin mengajak Kuroo keluar sebentar, berjalan sebentar. Berdua saja sudah cukup. Mengobrol apa saja juga cukup. Tanganku gatal ingin lekas mengetuk, tapi belum sempat tanganku bersentuhan dengan pintu tersebut, keberanianku menguap begitu saja. Pintu itu seperti menertawaiku, seakan mengejek sikapku yang sungguh pengecut. Dasar bodoh kau, Tsukishima. Tak bisakah kau menahan kerinduanmu ini barang satu menit? Tak bisakah kau berperilaku jual mahal? Tidak apa-apa, di zaman yang serbacanggih ini, jual mahal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Hahaha, aku rasanya ingin tertawa. Mana kepercayaan diri yang membara tadi? Lenyap. Hilang sudah disapu reruntuhan angin. Barangkali hendak bertemu dengan orang yang sedang dirindui memang menimbulkan dada bergetar-getir. Barangkali. Aku mempersiapkan diri lagi. Tak mau aku jika rencanaku gagal hanya sebab perkara kepengecutan. Namun, sebelum pintu itu kuketuk, aku mendengar seseorang—seorang lelaki—dari belakangku, sambil menahan tawa, bertanya; _mau minum bersamaku, Kei?_

Lima; berakhir sudah, keberanianku tadi. Kuroo sialan. Sekarang semuanya telah berbalik. Kini aku yang ganti ditertawai olehnya. Lihatlah, air matanya sampai ikut keluar saking lamanya ia tertawa. Dasar Kuroo brengsek. Aku telah dikerjai rupanya. Dan ia berhasil—dengan begitu mulus—mengerjaiku. Tawanya yang sungguh nakal seperti menerorku. Ia bilang; _minumlah, Kei. Aku mengajakku ke sini bukan untuk bengong, kan?_ Aku tidak menjawab. Kuputuskan untuk mengamati sekeliling. Bar yang kami kunjungi penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, yang—sama seperti aku dan Kuroo—datang untuk mencari kesenangan, atau kebebasan—meski ujung-ujungnya hanya singkat, sebuah kebebasan semu. Tapi beginilah menariknya. Kuroo bertanya; _kenapa kau ingin menemuiku, Kei? Apakah ada masalah dengan timmu? Atau timku?_ Aku terdiam sejenak. Butuh waktu selama sekitar lima menit untukku menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan jebakan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku ketahuan. Dengan mudahnya, bibir Kuroo melengkung lalu mengajukan pertanyaan; _mengakulah, Kei. Kau ingin mengunjungiku karena merindukanku, kan?_ Demi apa, wajahku pasti tak lagi berbentuk. Duh, malunya menanggung malu.

[fin]

Tuesday—Feb, 26th 2019


End file.
